Say goodbye
by Dragonian Master
Summary: "It was dead at night when I was woken up by... Music? Who would ever pla-oh yeah I have 2 teenagers living under the same roof as me." warnings: Brotherly PitchPearl,Songfic Say goodbye-Skillet, first fic. No like? no read.


**A/N: hai! this is my first thing I'm publishing here,so, 't be too hard on me 'kay? **

**Critiques are accepted, reviews are loved faves are praised and flames will be used for my barbecue.**

**I, Dragonian 'Draco' Master, do not own DP. No, not even Skillet. But i own a skillet, as in the pan.**

* * *

-Maddie pov-

It was dead at night when I was woken up by... Music? Who would ever pla-oh yeah I have 2 teenagers living under the same roof as me. And they call Jack slow.

I followed the music to the ops center and found Danny and Phantom? What would that ghost scum be with my son?! Let alone be enjoying his time with him under a roof filled with ghost hunters! But instead of blasting the ghost into pieces I watched the two teaching each other how to play a guitar. I listened to their conversation carefully.

"Phantom? Is it like this?" Danny showed his finger position to the ghost.

"No Fenton, it's more like this" he answered correcting my son in front of him the proper way to put his fingers on the black and green guitar.

"Can you give me a sample? Besides, I can't really play this thing" Danny said taking off the strap that holds the guitar from his neck revealing an electric-acoustic hybrid guitar with black as its base color and green on its sides. The strings were metal and there is a white flaming design on the area near the hole. Then giving it to Phantom; who made a playful scowl and took it.

"Aww come on Danny, please? I'll sing if you want."

"Fine. But just this once, Danny"

Whoa! My son is in a first name basis with Phantom?! I can feel my left hand readying itself to grab the ecto gun and blast the filthy ghost into smithereens. But then again, I calmed myself down when I heard Phantom strum the guitar slowly. And Danny started tapping his lap like a beat box.

Then Danny started to sing:

_Things are changing_

_It seems strange and_

_I need to figure this out_

_You've got your life_

_I got mine_

_But you're all I cared about_

Then phantom sang with him:

_Yesterday we were laughing_

_Today I'm left here asking_

_Where has all the time gone now?_

_I'm left alone somehow_

_Growing up and getting older_

_I don't want to believe it's over_

Then Danny gave 5 taps while phantom strummed hard 5 times.

_Don't say goodbye_

_Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight_

_Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I_

_And although we knew_

_This time would come for me and you_

_Don't say anything tonight_

_If you're gonna say goodbye_

Then phantom started again:

_Do you remember?_

_In December_

_How we swore we'd never change_

Then Danny followed. Catching where phantom left off:

_Even though you're leaving_

_Our feelings_

_Would always stay the same_

_I wish we could be laughing_

_Instead I'm standing here asking_

_Do we have to end this now?_

_Can we make it last somehow_

_We both know what we've gotta say, not today_

_Cause I don't wanna leave this way_

_Don't say goodbye_

_Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight_

_Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I_

_And although we knew_

_This time would come for me and you_

_Don't say anything tonight_

_If you're gonna say goodbye_

Phantom caught the next part:

_And if it's over_

_It hurts but I'm giving you my word_

_I hope that you're always_

_Happy like we were_

_Happy like we were_

_Don't say goodbye_

_Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight_

_Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I_

_And although we knew_

_This time would come for me and you_

_Don't say anything tonight_

_If you're gonna say goodbye_

Danny looked at Phantom:

_Yesterday we were laughing_

Then phantom provided the second voice:

_(If you're gonna say goodbye)_

_Today I'm left here asking_

_(If you're gonna say goodbye)_

_And although we knew this time would come for me and you_

_Don't say anything tonight_

_If you're gonna say goodbye_

Then Phantom once again slowed down his strumming. Both of them finished the song with a sustained last note, making their voice blend with perfect sync.

Then Danny spoke up: "Phantom, I don't want you to leave. Not now not ever. "

Phantom looked up to Danny and said "I know, but it's my responsibility to take over the throne in the Ghost Zone, because Clockwork said so. Plus you have family, friends and a life here; I can't pull you back from that."

Danny sighed. "I know. But, I can still see you around here in Amity, Right?"

Phantom shook his head. "Most likely not.'Coz when mo-Maddie and Jack find out-"

Danny stopped him from continuing. "Phantom. Stop calling mom and dad with their first names. They're your parents too."

Okay that's it! Time to make an appearance!

"FREEZE GHOST!" I shouted and pointed an ectogun to his chest. Instantly dropping his guitar with a thud and backed up to the wall.

-Switch pov to Danny-

Seconds after I finished my sentence, mom burst out from a corner guns-well, gun- ablaze with speed that only a black belt would have pointing it to Danny.

Now with him backed up to the wall with mom's gun pointing straight to his core. I ran to his side and swiped the gun from mom.

"Daniel! What do you think you're doing! Don't you see that there is a ghost?" My mom scolded pointing a dangerous finger at phantom

"Mom, calm down-" I started but she started again "What do you think you're doing with him? Calling each other in a first name basis, bonding with him! You-"

"MOM!" I shouted to get her attention back. "Would you shut up and listen to me for just one second?"

Mom huffed and visibly relaxed. Phantom came by my side and sat down on the floor. Motioning to let us do the same.

Then I started my explanation

"First, he is not here to destroy us. Second, we call ourselves in a first name basis because, technically, we are brothers." Mom opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her right away "Danny Fenton? Danny Phantom? Don't you see? We were one and the same a few years ago because of the portal accident. But lately, Clockwork-a guardian of ours and the ghost of time- separated us with me having a little ghost in me and Phantom with a little humanity in him so he can take the throne. Any questions?" I finished and mom spoke up "What's with you taking the throne in the ghost zone?" She asked directed to phantom.

"Remember the time when the ghost king attacked?" She nodded "I was the one who defeated him and Clocky says I need to take over as the rightful ruler of the Zone"

"So that's why you where singing..." She thought out loud. This alarmed me.

"Y-you heard us?" I stuttered.

"Well, yea. I always knew you had a beautiful voice ever since you were young Danny. But I didn't know that it would sound even better when you have a second voice though." She smiled at Phantom.

"So... You're not mad at us?" Both Phantom and I answered leaning closer to mom.

"Of course not, silly! I love you even if you were ghost, boy, or something in between. You are my son no matter what." She hugged me and turned her head to Phantom.

"And you too, Dan." She immediately added him to the hug, giving him a green tinted blush on his cheeks.

"We love you too, Mom." We returned the hug. Expressing how much we meant it.

-Maddie pov-

A few years have past and Phantom has been accepted in the family. Now known as Daniel 'Dan' Phantom-Fenton.

Both Dan and Danny are now successful in life: Danny is now working at NASA, but accepts jobs on earth. He only accepts missions in space only and only if Dan goes with him. On the other hand, Dan is now crowned king of the Ghost Zone. He moved his lair near the Fenton portal and visits home regularly. And he made Danny his loyal adviser of the Zone, never making decisions without Danny's consent.

But what I am most proud of my boys is that they never broke their promise to never say 'goodbye', but instead they say 'see you again'.


End file.
